


New toys 4

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys get another nre toy and this time it is Jim's turn to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	New toys 4

## New toys 4

#### by selena

  
  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: New toys 3

* * *

New toys 4 

Jim lay in darkness. He could hear his lover moving about the room, he could feel Blair's eyes on him, watching him as he struggled. Feebly, Jim pulled at the restraints holding him to the bed and allowed a small moan to escape from him lips. He heard Blair laugh softly and he tried to move his head to the direction he thought the sound had come from. 

"Are you ready for more?" Blair purred. Jim felt the bed dip as Blair sat down beside him. Jim held still, he didn't know how to answer that question; his body was still tingling from the last round. He had managed to dial down the small pain coming from the elastic wrapped round his balls, but with this small reminder, the pain came flooding back to him. The elastic was tight, but not tight enough to cut off circulation or cause any damage. He could feel the uncomfortable bulk of the motor against his penis, made slightly more uncomfortable by Blair tying it to the shaft with the connecting wire that led to the control Blair held in his hands. 

Jim couldn't see him, but he could imagine his lover smiling wickedly down at him. He almost wished that Blair would remove the blindfold, but Blair was right, it was more interesting this way. 

"So are you?" Blair asked again. This time Jim moaned and Blair took this for a yes. Jim heard the ominous click of the button a split second before the vibration started. His first reaction was to tense up and pull against the restraints as the vibration rippled through him. Slowly he let himself relax, he opened up his sense of touch letting the sensation wash over him, filling him from head to toe. He was vaguely aware of Blair leaving the bed before the orgasm overtook him. He began to buck wildly on the bed as Blair turned the setting up. The motor unit beat against him, sending shock waves of pain and intense pleasure through his body. An incoherent cry was ripped from his throat, his brain a cotton ball of nothing as he tried in vain to remember where the world ended and he began. He thrashed uncontrollably, twisting and turning, trying to get away. Yet at the same time he thrust upwards trying to pull the sensation closer to him. With a loud scream he came, and Blair flicked off the machine brining Jim's struggles to a sudden stop. Jim lay still, soaked in sweat, exhausted and spent. 

**FIN**

* * *

End New toys 4 by selena: kennedy_bowman@yahoo.co.uk  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
